


<基罗>狮子

by D_Amparo



Category: One Piece
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, M/M, Sex, Teenagers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_Amparo/pseuds/D_Amparo
Summary: 奔跑中基德忽然回忆起那个狮子的梦，在梦里他们一起跃过明亮的地方。基德久久注视着远方，落日正在群楼天际的另一侧西沉，他的眼睛忽然有些湿润。什么喜不喜欢啊，他想，罗那个小混蛋只喜欢他自己。阳光可真是太刺眼了。
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 7





	狮子

**Author's Note:**

> 短篇，teenager基德和teenager罗的胡言乱语

他叫基德，而他叫罗。基德住在学校南边，罗住在学校北边。基德和罗都是坏小孩，基德十六岁，罗也十六岁。值得一提的是，上周末他们做了爱，确切来说是一不小心这样做了，基德没有想到，罗也没有想到。事后，他们光着屁股躺在出租屋的小床上不停地喘气，谁也不说话，毕竟这实在太难以启齿了。基德想，他大概比罗更尴尬，这倒不是因为他是处男而罗不是，或者因为他是直男而罗不是，只是他在心里承认他确实爽了。他背对着罗，摆出一幅对男同性恋深恶痛绝的样子，实际上正在心潮澎湃地回味着刚刚那场手忙脚乱的性爱。那个下午，原本他们只是一起躺在罗的出租屋里看录像带，结果基德把可乐弄了一床。罗指着基德的鼻子，骂他是婊子养的，基德想想这话倒也没错，他确实是婊子养的，但还是结结实实地给罗的脸来了一拳。最后，基德被抓得满身是血，罗也被揍得睁不开眼。罗说尤斯塔斯你这副德行跟老二被人打弯了一样，基德说是吗，要不我把它捅你嘴里让你尝尝弯没弯。  
“你试试。”罗往基德脸上吐了口血。  
“行啊。”基德说。  
被罗含住阴茎之前，他真没想到干这事这么有趣，基德的小兄弟可耻地硬了起来。从那时起基德才知道，罗是个有经验的小同性恋。他平躺在床上仰着头，努力不看两腿间那张脏兮兮被打得很惨的脸。平心而论，罗的口活不算好，他的牙齿弄得基德痒痒的，很想笑，待一会儿又很爽很想射，然而男孩都有的那点自尊心把他憋得面红耳赤。终于基德实在受不了了，说算了罗你别舔了，让我干一次。罗说好啊，你求我，他说我求你。插进去的时候他们都有些紧张，罗很瘦，他被打青的手臂紧紧缠住基德被咬破的肩膀，于是基德缓慢地动起身来。其实这事好像也没他想的那么羞耻，也没有那么爽，只是那时基德忽然觉得他应该吻一下罗。事后他们躺在床上，背对着对方，离得远远的。基德一遍一遍回忆那个吻，是的，虽然难以启齿，但他确实想再来一次。  
就这样，基德一动不动地躺着想了很久，终于红着脸转过身。他看到罗用一张毛毯盖住身体，已经快睡着了。他轻轻摇晃罗的肩膀，顶着一头毛绒绒的红毛凑近他的颈窝。  
“我大不大？爽不爽？”  
“滚！”  
那天下午剩下的时间就像在做梦。他们还是放完了那盘录像带，然后鼻青脸肿的坐在可乐味的床上，光着身子，一言不发。罗说：“我今晚没处睡了，都怪你这傻逼野狗。”基德问“那你要不要去我家睡”，罗说不，他不想又让狗干又陪狗睡。基德用余光观察起罗的表情，一段时间以来，他好像第一次这样做。基德一直觉得罗又瘦又刻薄，算不上好看。但那天，罗坐在窗边，窗外是摇摇欲坠的黄昏，他伸出手臂感受拂动的晚风，基德忽然觉得那一刻似乎有些动人。  
那天傍晚基德自己回家了，刚打开门就听到卧室里的呻吟声。他洗了个澡，出来的时候他妈和男人也刚干完。男人出门之前打量了一番基德，说小伙子挺好，长这么壮，基德没吭声。男人又说，你妈寂寞的时候你没准能帮上忙，基德还是没吭声，不过拿起了桌上的酒瓶子。酒瓶暴风骤雨般地砸向男人的头时，基德脑海里忽然浮现出那句“你这副德行跟老二被人打弯了一样”，于是他抬起腿，用尽全力踹向那根刚捅过他妈阴道的丑东西。  
那天夜里从警察局回来，基德倒头就睡，他梦见了罗和狮子。狮子说，今晚是满月，它可以带着他们飞，基德想会说话的狮子应该值不少钱吧。在梦里他和罗骑在狮子的背上，跃过银色碎片漂浮的海，于是他把家门钥匙丢进了海里。他说等有一天他成了海贼王，他就告诉全世界这片海里有他的宝藏，这样成千上万的人都会涌向大海去找这串钥匙。罗说什么海贼王啊，这不是漫画里的东西嘛，基德说会飞会说话的狮子不也是漫画里才有的吗。半夜基德忽然醒了，他发现罗正睡在他的床上，他问罗是怎么进来的。罗说，他自己的床实在晾不干，于是就半夜从窗户翻进了他家的屋子。他们两个都睡眼惺忪的，基德伸出手臂抱了抱罗，罗没有推开他，反而轻轻亲了他的耳朵。基德忽然感到一阵温热的幸福，接下来是一点小小的成就感，让他一时分不清哪个才是梦。窗外是满月，他想，等有朝一日他真当上海贼王，他一定让罗做副船长。

不出所料，他们的确做了不止一次。罗的父母在他十岁的时候就去世了，他寄居在亲戚家，亲戚嫌他讨厌，干脆给他在学校附近的家属院租了间小房子，于是整个暑假三分之一的时间他俩都挤在这间出租屋的小床上。罗说，以前也有别的男孩来过这间屋子，但没钱的被他打得满地打滚，有钱的都不想干他第二次。基德说“罗你原来跟我妈是同行啊”，结果被狠狠踢了一脚。罗说他才没有出来卖，只是他讨厌那些人拿他当免费的。  
没人知道这段蹩脚的关系是如何开始的，总之在那个夏天，他们做了很多次爱。有时候干完事，基德和罗气喘吁吁地躺在床上晾汗，连他们自己都感到荒唐，好像十几年的性压抑全都在那一个夏天喷涌而出。基德喜欢罗高潮来临前痴迷的样子，喜欢他不由自主地打开双腿，还喜欢他兴奋的叫床声——邻居一开始只是大声咳嗽，直到某一天干脆砸门骂他们是杂种狗。基德本来刚想射，结果砸门声把他吓了一跳。他和罗愣了几秒，同时爆发出一阵狂笑，笑得再也没法继续做下去。最后他们只好并排坐在床沿打手枪，比谁坚持的时间长。  
“和你做爱有种奇怪的感觉，”罗一边说一边撸着，“每次都像性交，每次都像第一次。”  
“做爱和性交不是一种东西？”基德问。  
“很难说。不过我的意思是，和你做爱总让我想起第一次的那种感觉。”  
嗯，第一次肯定很疼，所以他真正的意思是想说我太大了，基德想——这个想法令他无比快乐。为了证明刚被肯定的男子气概，他提议罗给他口，接就着被扇了一巴掌，但他还是嬉皮笑脸地吻了罗。直到后来，他们一起看了一部诡谲的警匪片，电影的开头一群男人在餐厅吃饭，谈论起一个有趣的故事：一个风流成性的女人遇到了一个温柔的男人，和他做爱时，她竟然感到了疼痛，这种久违的感觉让她想起了自己还是处女的岁月。看到那里基德仿佛是明白了一点什么，但他总归太迟钝了，只好欲言又止。反正到头来，他还是觉得罗在夸他屌大。  
荒淫无度的生活过够了，偶尔也会空虚无聊。有些日子他们有了一点小钱，所以那几天基德和罗天天下午去游戏厅打拳皇。罗学任何东西都很快，而且他实在太奸了。刚开始基德觉得很有意思，后来他就开始嫉妒罗，再后来因为实力相差太悬殊了，他干脆一拳打烂了街机屏幕。游戏厅的老板奋力蹬着那辆嘎吱作响的自行车追他们，边追边骂，而罗边逃边笑。他几次笑得肚子疼到跑不动，说基德原来你无能狂怒的时候就长这样啊。基德正要骂骂咧咧，罗却和他说：  
“先别骂，尤斯塔斯·基德，我好像有点喜欢你了。”  
他们一口气跑过好几公里，从黄昏跑到暮色降临，不知道什么时候老板已经打道回府了，但夕阳和迷宫般的街区依然不断地在向他们身后退去。奔跑中基德忽然回忆起那个狮子的梦，在梦里他们一起跃过明亮的地方。基德久久注视着远方，落日正在群楼天际的另一侧西沉，他的眼睛忽然有些湿润。什么喜不喜欢啊，他想，罗那个小混蛋只喜欢他自己。阳光可真是太刺眼了。  
从那以后，基德再也不和罗玩动脑子的游戏了。基德倒并不笨，只是对周围的事物不够敏感，因此总是后知后觉。他后来和罗说他们第一次做爱的当晚他梦见了狮子，他担心罗会笑他，但罗只是靠在床头，微笑着听他做的梦。  
“罗，要不咱俩回头搞个渔船，去大海上吧。”  
“怎么？你想当海贼王？”  
“你有病吧，”基德脸红了，“那种漫画我早就不看了。”  
但是，基德想旅行，罗也想旅行，从出生起他们都没离开过这座总是阴雨连绵的小城市。基德从小不爱看书，但家里那本开胶的地图册却被他翻了一遍又一遍。每当他妈要接客了基德就被赶到储藏室里，那时陪伴他的就只有一盏昏暗的小电灯和那本皱巴巴的地图册。直到遇见罗的夏天之前，那间储藏室都是基德存放梦的地方，遇见罗之后他就把那些梦释放在每个清爽温柔的傍晚。基德告诉罗，那时他年复一年地相信世界是广阔的，一定还有很多他不知道的幸福，终有一天他会跋山涉水，跃过重洋，去目睹那些绚丽的河流与山峦。  
罗是个善于隐藏感情的人，但他总听基德讲起自己的故事，久而久之也有了一点倾诉的欲望。罗说，他也想去外面走走。很久以前，他的父母为他聘请过一位金色头发的家庭教师，那是罗迷恋上的第一个男人。基德说你可真是有病，竟然喜欢老师，老师全是挨千刀的，女老师都想要钱，男老师都想睡你妈。罗说，那个人个子很高，十分温柔，眼睛像湖水一样碧蓝，和他对视时他总会紧张。基德说拜托你不要用这么恶心的语气说话。罗又说，他后来听说他去了西班牙，再也没见过他，至今也无法忘记他。基德说我告诉你个好办法，你去西班牙求他干你屁股，他肯定会骂你死变态，这样你就会再也不喜欢他并且开始恨他。  
他们打了一架，谁也没有手下留情，直到把自己和对方都打的浑身是血。这次是罗先动手的，他抄起凳子就往基德头上砸，边砸边骂，说你个狗杂种脑子里装的都是屎，再敢说那个人一句我就砸烂你的脑袋。基德从来没见过罗这样发过疯，他甚至一头雾水，但罗完全是想把他置于死地。他被打得眼冒金星，血从脑门顺着脸颊往下滴，但罗依然不想罢手，揪着他的头发就要往墙上撞。这时，基德终于还手了，他一把钳住罗的脖子把他摁在地上，然后一拳一拳砸向他的脸。他的体型本来就比罗壮，再加上罗一通歇斯底里，早就耗尽了力气，在基德的拳头下毫无还手之力，被打得几乎失去意识。终于，基德停手了，他坐在罗的胸口上大口喘着气：“罗，你一直都这么贱吗？对着谁都能发情。”罗浑身是血颤抖着，动用整张脸的肌肉挤出一个冷笑，他说是啊，我就是贱，但你再敢提他一句我现在就杀了你。  
基德没再用言语挑衅。他一言不发，一把扯掉罗的裤子，接着扯掉自己的裤子。他手上全是血，于是就用带血的手简单撸了两把，等弄硬了就直接插进罗的后穴。然而，他无论怎样都无法勃起，接着基德发现自己哭了，他光着屁股像只落水狗一样坐在地上，悲伤地号啕大哭，他从来没有感到过这样的愤怒和孤单。明明他不是故意要那么说的，但嫉妒让他什么都说了，现在他什么也没有了。要是有人爱他就好了，基德想，哪怕是一条鱼、一只老鼠，这样就算他现在死去，属于他的那部分记忆和梦想也不会马上从这个世上消逝。

他睡了很久，做了一个很长的梦。在梦里他又遇见了那头会飞的狮子，这次狮子没有说话，只是温顺地舔舐他的脸。在梦里他被狮子爱着。醒来时已经是傍晚了，基德揉了揉眼睛，发现自己的躺在罗的床上，他动了动胳膊，整个身体像散架了一样，他又摸了摸头，受伤的地方已经被包扎好了。就在这时罗端着一杯牛奶走进门来。他们茫然地四目相对，下一秒不约而同地笑出了声，两张倔强的脸都肿得像气球。  
那天晚上基德没有回家，他留在了罗的出租屋，和罗挤在单人床上一起入睡，月色从窗口流淌到他们身上，让人感觉凉凉的。罗好像很惬意，但基德不知道为什么有些紧张，或者说是心虚。他觉得两个大男人了，才刚打完架，搂在一起睡多难为情啊。  
“罗，你真的想去找他吗？”他憋了很久，还是小心翼翼地问了。  
“当然不是。”罗说，“都过去这么多年了，人总归还是要朝前看。”  
“你喜欢我吗？”  
“有点。”  
“那你说和我做爱会想起的感觉就是这种感觉吗？”  
“什么乱七八糟的？”  
“是不是你会想起和他做爱的感觉？”  
“操，你疯了吧？那时候我才十岁。”  
他又把罗惹生气了。但基德却偷偷地笑了，是发自内心的，如释重负的笑。忽然，他又有了一点流泪的欲望，是睫毛进眼睛了。月光可真是太刺眼了。  
那天晚上他们做了一场最快乐的爱，邻居没有来敲门，屋顶也没有渗水，连晚风都是透亮的。那是他们一生中最幸福的夜晚。罗很柔软，基德进入他的身体时，不由自主地吻了他，罗也回以温柔快乐的吻。基德把他抱在腿上，说罗你好紧啊，干了这么多次还像处女一样。罗叹了口气，“如果你没有性经验，建议不要学黄色小说里的话。”他们浑身淤青，咯咯笑着拥抱在一起，基德忽然意识到，也许今夜的梦不是这间屋子能容纳的，不是这座偏僻的小城能容纳的，也不是他们短暂的生命能容纳的。那一夜，世界上所有的人都会做出无与伦比的梦，夜空上大大小小的梦境重叠在一起，许多会飞会说话的狮子会带着他们飞过重峦叠嶂，而基德会当上海贼王，这样的话他再也不用因为孤独而哭泣了。某一刻，基德想起曾经幻想过的许多支离破碎的故事，都要他自己来拼凑，但他从来不会这样做。他害怕听到故事的结尾，那样他就会怀念起所有的梦。


End file.
